bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vermillion
Vermillion is the head battalion commander of the White Guardians who appears in Blue Dragon: Trial of the Seven Shadows. History Vermillion was once a soldier who protected his village from Nene and the Gran Kingdom forces. One day, he was found injured on the battlefield until discovered in by Dr. Tarkovsky. To repay his gratitude and loyalty, he was trained vigorously until he rose to the ranks of head commander of the White Guardians. Overview His first appearance was in Episode 12 when the White Guardians interrupt Mikhael and Blue Dragon (character)'s fight by causing Mikhail to retreat. Vermillion, leading the army, approaches Shu and tells him of what the White Guardians' plans are: to destroy all shadows. In Episode 16, whilst infiltrating Nirvana, Jiro picks a fight with Delphinium who he happens to find unexpectedly. Just before landing the final blow, Vermillion stops the ruckus and informs Jiro of Delphinium's reason for being in Nirvana; she is their guest. Jiro escapes before Vermillion can defeat him, though. In Episode 25, Shu is attempting to meet up with Primella and in the last minute, she finds him hanging off the side of the ship she is on. As they reunite, Vermillion cuts the meeting short when he lets Shu fall off the side and into the forest below. In Episode 31, after moments of practicing with other soldiers, Furioso tests his skills face-to-face with Vermillion. Vermillion, of course, is the victor, but Furioso isn't fazed by this. In Episode 37, he, Primella, Shu, and others are meeting together when suddenly Rudolph intervenes. Vermillion tells the others that he could take care of Rudolph, they just needed to get Primella out of there before she can get hurt. He ends up sacrificing his life to protect not only Primella, but Shu as well. Everyone is safe for the time being, and as disappointing as it is, it's not an exception for Rudolph. Abilities *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Vermilion possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and skills which makes him on par with any knightmaster. Relationships *'Shu': He and Shu had a deep rivalry, as Vermillion believes him as the one who seals Primella's fate. But overtime, he begins to respect Shu and his unwavering resolve, even letting him take care of Primella while he was fighting Rudolph. *'Primella': He cares deeply for Primella's future and would mercilessly fend off anybody who presents a threat. He would sacrifice his own life a thousand times over if she just simply asked for it. *'Furioso': He and Furioso share mutual respect for one another as Furioso rose to the ranks of vice-commander. *'Dr. Tarkovsky': He owes his life to and a deep loyalty for Dr. Tarkovsky and sees him as a man who could change the future. It is because of Tarkovsky that Vermillion is a part of the White Brigade and without Tarkovsky's help, he would have never been taken in from the battlefield as a defeated soldier. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anime Characters